


Dragon Quest

by Varricmancer



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Hawke really loves dragons okay, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Slight Canon Divergence, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age), flirty Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varricmancer/pseuds/Varricmancer
Summary: Fenris goes to kill a dragon. Hawke changes his mind.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Dragon Quest

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompt on tumblr: 
> 
> Fenris is hired to slay a dragon but it’s Hawke’s pet

Danarius often sent him on insane quests to test his skill and loyalty, but this one took the cake. 

_“I just need a bit of dragon’s blood for my work, but it seems to be in short supply these days. I’ve heard there’s a dragon somewhere near Kirkwall. Be a darling, my wolf, and fetch it for me?_

He always asked for things like Fenris would be doing him a massive favor. However, his words were slippery and he’d learned long ago the consequences of disobeying his master. 

This was how he found himself in the wretched backwater outside Kirkwall, _alone_ mind you. Some small part of him was pleased that his master had so much faith in his skill, but the lack of backup still rankled. 

A few questions around the town had led him to the charmingly dubbed “Bone Pits” where he found a run down mine that was apparently much improved with a new owner behind the helm. He was curious what it had looked like before if this dump was considered improved. 

The miners seemed happy enough, which was strange if there was indeed a dragon nearby. He questioned a few to compare answers, but every response was the same. 

_“Speak to Hawke.”_

This ‘Hawke’ was the new owner, he assumed. The workers all vaguely gestured towards a door in the back. He sighed and strode towards it, annoyed that no one would simply tell him outright what he wanted to know. He just wanted to hurry up and kill the cursed beast and go home.

As soon as he opened the door he was hit with the stench of sulfur and immediately went on guard, the blue lines of his lyrium-laced skin crackling to life. 

“Ah ah. Stand down, Surrah. Otherwise, I’ll have to fight you and it’d be a shame to mark up that pretty face,” said a man as he swaggered towards the elf with a nonchalant air, though Fenris didn’t miss the way his hand sat on his sword at the ready. 

He was attractive for a human…or for anyone. His heavily muscled frame was decorated with a handsome set of armor. Dark black hair and bright blue eyes, a boyish grin framed by a tidy beard. Fenris wondered how it would feel against his skin…

_No. No, he didn’t._

Fenris let his power recede, forcing himself to politely bow and play nice. 

“I apologize. I heard reports of a dragon in the area and came to eliminate the threat. I mean you no harm.” 

The husky laugh of the man was loud and should be annoying instead of causing strange flutters in the pit of the elf’s stomach. 

“Spot? Nah, she’s a good girl. Not a threat to anyone except her dinner. Bit expensive as far as pets go, but worth it.” 

“You,” Fenris began, staring intensely as the man’s grin grew more roguish, “You made a dragon your _pet_ …and you named it _Spot_?” 

“Actually, her full name is Spoterina Regina Magnifica Hawke, but Spot for short.” 

The man was ridiculous and somehow even Fenris couldn’t hold back the snort of amusement that had been building since the other had opened his damned mouth. 

With an unexpected spark of bravery, Fenris quirked his eyebrow as he drawled, “With a name like that, I’m almost afraid to ask yours.” 

“ _Wellll_ …we can’t have that. You’ll need to know what name to scream later.” 

Fenris shook his head, fighting valiantly to hide his growing blush. 

The man suddenly stepped closer, their faces mere inches apart. Fenris decided his eyes were the same shade as sapphires, and just as brilliant as they sparkled with mischief. 

“It’s Garrett Hawke, lovely. And what’s yours?” 

“Just Fenris.” 

“Alright, Just Fenris. Have you ever wanted to ride a dragon?” 

He allowed Hawke to grab his hand and gently tug him towards the calm beast, telling himself that his master had neither given him a timeline _nor_ told him it had to be a specific dragon. 

As they flew into the bright sky, Fenris felt freer than he’d ever had in his entire life. His joy became a physical thing - his laughter deep and husky as he tightened his grip on Hawke’s waist, never wanting to let go. 

Hawke sent him a wink over his shoulder and Fenris had a sudden thought that this man could convince anyone to follow him right into the fade if he needed it…and a suspicion that he himself would be first in line. 

He rather thought he’d enjoy following this Hawke around. 


End file.
